The Subs are Cool!
by Golden-Sephy
Summary: No not subs from Subway, Substitutes! A nomal day at school for me, execpt the final fantasy chars. are subs for the day. been done before, I know. Ch. 5 finally up!
1. Period 1 English

Hey, I know it's been done before, but I just had to do it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy series. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The day started while Re got up and went to school.  
  
Re: I hate school. *Sigh* But I have to go.  
  
She went to her locker, and grabbed all of her stuff she'll need for class. When she got to her class, a bunch of kids were talking about there being a substitute teacher. Being as sly as she is, she just sat down and continued to listen. Then the door opened, the room quieted, but Re continued her work, still listening for anything interesting.  
  
Kids: You're the sub? *Start laughing*  
  
Sub: Yes, I am your substitute for today. If you don't like it, tough.  
  
Sub: Now, for attendance.  
  
The sub called off the names until he paused for a second to learn how to pronounce a name.  
  
Sub: Rhiannon Reed.  
  
Re lifted her head and said the usual "Here." reply, but didn't notice the sub's face; she had to take another look at him. Her face lit up at the sight of him.  
  
Re: Sephy-san!  
  
Sub: Yes?  
  
Re: Hi! *waves*  
  
Sub: Hi.  
  
Re: *Raises her hand*  
  
Sub: Yes?  
  
Re: Just to warn you, the kids in this class are very bad. Extremely bad for subs.  
  
Sub: Thank you.  
  
Sub: *Writes on board* I am Sephiroth and I will be your substitute for today. Re: *Nudges Shandi, a girl who was sitting next to her* Hey, Shandi, guess who our sub is.  
  
Shandi: *looks up from her drawing* Who?  
  
Re: Look.  
  
Shandi: *looks at the sub* Sephiroth!  
  
Re: Yup. *smiles*  
  
Shandi: It's not Zidane! *Pouts*  
  
Jamica: Sir, who ever your name is-  
  
Sephiroth: It's Sephiroth.  
  
Jamica: Yeah, whatever, why is your hair all white? Are you, like, old?  
  
Sephiroth: Does it matter to you? I am not old.  
  
Jamica: Whatever. *continues to suck on her thumb*  
  
Sephiroth: Now if you'll let me continue, we'll be learning about homonyms and homographs.  
  
Cody: Are those like gay graphs? *Giggles*  
  
Sephiroth: *Twitches* No, if you'd like to keep your head intact, I'd suggest you keep your comments to yourself.  
  
Cody: Okay. *snickers*  
  
Re: *Turns around, towards Cody* He will too. Best you stop laughing.  
  
Cody: *a horrified look appears* Yeah, right. *Continues to laugh*  
  
Shandi: *Nudges Re* Don't bother, you'll only melt his brain.  
  
Re: *Turns around, faces forward* Yeah, your right.  
  
Sephiroth: Miss Reed.  
  
Re: Yes?  
  
Sephiroth: I appreciate that you're trying to warn your friend, but it doesn't seem to be working.  
  
Re: True. But bakas don't know any better. *Laughs*  
  
Sephiroth: *Laughs* You shouldn't say that about your peers.  
  
Re: I know.  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
Sephiroth: Class is over.  
  
Re: See you for EA. *Winks*  
  
Sephiroth: Sure.  
  
*Re walks over to her 2nd period class*  
  
Re: Wonder if there's a sub.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yes this is sort of a day at hell school. Shandi is one of my friends, and all of the other kids are like that in the story. Although I kind of lessoned the pain for Sephy 'cause they're much, much worse. 


	2. Period 2 Science

Yey, Second period.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
*Re walked into the room and sat down at her assigned seat* *Sarah sat down next to her. (Well actually, across)*  
  
Sarah: Sub.  
  
Re: Really?  
  
Sarah: Yup.  
  
Re: Who? What does he look like?  
  
Sarah: She.  
  
Re: Okay, What does she look like?  
  
Sarah: *Points* Look for yourself.  
  
*The sub came in wearing a black dress, with belts on the front of it. *  
  
Re: *Whispers* Lulu.  
  
Sarah: Who?  
  
Re: You'll see.  
  
*Lulu walked over to them, looking official. *  
  
Lulu: What are your names?  
  
Re: I'm Rhiannon, call me Re, and she's Sarah. *Points to Sarah*  
  
Lulu: Ah, will you two make sure that everything's all set. Make sure the T.V. is ready.  
  
Sarah: We're watching a movie?  
  
Lulu: Guess so.  
  
*Re and Sarah finished getting stuff ready just as the rest of the class came in. *  
  
Lulu: *Writes on board* My name is Lulu, your sub for today. Tyler: Are you a Goth?  
  
Re: *Waves hands, gets up from seat* Don't ask rude questions like that, unless you like Thundaga.  
  
Lulu: *Imprested with Re* Now why would I waste a wimpy spell like that, when I could use Ultima?  
  
Re: MP cost. Expensive.  
  
Lulu: Level 99.  
  
Re: Okay, then. But why not just use Flare.  
  
Lulu: True. Never thought of that.  
  
*Everybody look at them strangely. *  
  
Lulu: *looks around* Spells.  
  
Re: *Points to various people* Baka.  
  
Lulu: *Laughs* Okay enough talking, you guys are watching a movie.  
  
Carlio: What about?  
  
Re: *Raises index finger* Microorganisms.  
  
Carlio: Oh.  
  
Re: Lulu, may I stay here?  
  
Lulu: Sure.  
  
*Re leans on desk*  
  
*Class watches crappy movie, and bell rings. *  
  
Re: See you later, Lu.  
  
*Re walks out of class. *  
  
Re: Wonder if it's an A day or a B day. Doesn't matter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^///////\\\\\\\^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Science with Lulu, Great. ^_^ Next 3rd Period, A day, Music. 


	3. Period 3 Music

Yay, Music!  
  
________________---------------------_______________________---------------- --------  
  
  
  
Re: It seems that we have a sub today.  
  
*The class sat down at their assigned keyboards*  
  
*The sub came in wearing a blue skirt, and white top, and carrying a staff*  
  
Re: Yuna.  
  
Yuna: Yes?  
  
Re: Nothing.  
  
Yuna: Okay. *Writes on board* My name is Yuna *Looks at Re* for those of you who don't already know me.  
  
Re: Yuna, may I go to my locker? I seem to have forgotten something.  
  
Yuna: Do you have your agenda?  
  
Re: Yes.  
  
Yuna: Fill it out, and I'll sign it.  
  
Re: Kay. *Fills out pass sheet in agenda* *Gives it to Yuna*  
  
Yuna: *Signs it*  
  
Re: Thank you. *Walks out of class* *Walks down hall *  
  
Re: There it is. *Unlocks lock * *Grabs binder and a notebook*  
  
Re: All set. *Puts lock back on * *Turns around, and bump into a girl*  
  
Re: Sorry. *Picks up the stuff that she dropped*  
  
???: Sorry. *Also picks up the stuff that she dropped*  
  
Re: Here you go. *Gives papers to the girl* What's your name?  
  
???: Kuri.  
  
Re: Okay, Kuri, where are you going?  
  
Kuri: Room N-8.  
  
Re: My homeroom, I'll walk you there.  
  
Kuri: But wouldn't your teacher get mad?  
  
Re: Nah, I got a Yuna as sub.  
  
Kuri: Really, I have Seymour. You're lucky.  
  
Re: Ew, Seymour.  
  
Kuri: yeah, ew.  
  
Re: What class?  
  
Kuri: Art.  
  
Kuri: What class are you in now?  
  
Re: Music. Hey, I thought you had to go to room N-8?  
  
Kuri: I do. Have to deliver some papers.  
  
Re: Oh.  
  
Quistis: *Comes up from behind them* Go to your classes, girls.  
  
Re/Kuri: Kay. *Runs up the stairs* *Runs into room N-8*  
  
Re: Sephy-san!  
  
Sephiroth: What?  
  
Re: Why is Cody still here?  
  
Sephiroth: He had said some rude things as you left.  
  
Re: But he's been here for over a period.  
  
Sephiroth: I know. Been waiting for you.  
  
Re: Huh?  
  
Sephiroth: You know.  
  
  
  
Re: *Looks at Cody, who is really pissed off* Cody, I warned you, and you didn't listen.  
  
Cody: Shut the f***k up!  
  
Re: Seph?  
  
Sephiroth: SUPER NOVA!!!!  
  
Cody: Ah S**t!! *Poof*  
  
Re: *waves* Bye, Bye Cody!  
  
Kuri: Here you go Seph. *Gives papers to Sephiroth*  
  
Re: Kay, I'm leaving. *Leaves room, goes down stairs, and back to the music room*  
  
Yuna: Where were you?  
  
Re: Had to help a fellow FF fan get to a room.  
  
Yuna: Okay. Sit down and practice how to play the Muppet Show Theme.  
  
Re: Okay. *Does so*  
  
Re: Stupid song.  
  
Tiffany: *Pulls out lollipop* *Puts it in her mouth* *Yuna sees her*  
  
Yuna: Miss Tiffany, what does that sign by the door say?  
  
Tiffany: Ah, This is a no candy zone.  
  
Yuna: And what do the two signs on the chalkboard say?  
  
Tiffany: This is a no candy zone.  
  
Yuna: And what do you have in your mouth?  
  
Tiffany: Candy.  
  
Yuna: Go throw it out.  
  
Tiffany: Kay. *Throws it out* *Pulls out another piece of candy and quickly pops it into her mouth*  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
Re: Yay. Health. Wonder who's going to sub it? Auron? Seymour? Maybe.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Send in your votes. Who's going to sub health? Anybody? Let the reviews choose. 


	4. Period 4 health

YAY! Finally, I can get a new chapter up. Health up next. SORRY!! Please forgive my lateness, I just couldn't bring my self to write this, but I had too. So here it is.  
  
Oh, if you want to be in my classes just ask, kay? Kay.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Re: *Sarcastically* Yay, health. By the way this day has been going, I wonder who's going to sub Health.  
  
*Re walked into the health room, not noticing that she was humming the hymn of the faith, sat down and awaited the arrival of the substitute. *  
  
Kelsey: Hey, Re, who did you have last period?  
  
Re: Hmn? I had Yuna.  
  
Kelsey: Ah, man I got stuck with Tidus. Although, it wasn't that bad.  
  
Re: Yeah, I'm sure. Whatever, just sit down, before the sub comes.  
  
Kelsey: But don't you wonder who we're going to have?  
  
Re: Yes I do, NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE I SUMMON THE FUZZY MOLDY TINKLE MUFFIN!!!  
  
Kelsey: O.O o.kay, whatever. *Sits down. *  
  
*The door slammed and the sound of the thudding of someone's boots. *  
  
*Re looked at the sub. *  
  
Re: Auron!  
  
Auron: Who are you?  
  
Re: Re. Auron: So you're one of the few.  
  
Re: Few? Yeah so what? I know everybody who is subbing today, whoop dee pickle.  
  
Re: So how'd they get you to sub this class?  
  
Auron: None of your business.  
  
Re: Well. Just so you know, Kelsey and Mitch both know who you are. ^_^  
  
*Kelsey and Mitch wave*  
  
Auron: Oh yay. Everybody, go do what you want.  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Re: *Walks up behind Auron* I'll just take these. *Grabs Auron's sunglasses*  
  
Auron: Hey! Give those back!  
  
Re: Nope! These are for my mom. *Tucks them in her pocket*  
  
Mitch: You stole Sir Auron's glasses!  
  
Auron: No duh.  
  
Re: Can you sign them, Please? * Holds out the glasses*  
  
Auron: Fine. (Goes to sign them but instead takes them back and places them on his face)  
  
Re: Ya know I can just steal them back.  
  
Auron: Yeah, I know.  
  
Re: So. Rhinoa the ultimate thief can steal anything from ya glasses to ya under wear.  
  
Auron: That's nice to know.  
  
Kelsey: Who's Rhinoa?  
  
Re: My D&D character.  
  
Kelsey: O.kay  
  
Re: I'll prove my thieving skills to you. See. (In the blink of an eye she's now wearing Auron's coat) HA!  
  
Auron: (Not amused) Why do girls always try to steal my clothes?  
  
Mitch: I don't know.  
  
Auron: Give it back.  
  
Re: No. I'm cold.  
  
Auron: It's practically summer.  
  
Re: So?  
  
Auron: I have a feeling you're not going to give it back are you?  
  
Re: Nope.  
  
Auron: Can I have it back?  
  
Re: No. It's mine now.  
  
Auron: Out of all of the teachers you've had already, you choose to steal from me?  
  
Re: Yup. 'Cause it's fun.  
  
Auron: Why is it fun?  
  
Re: 'Cause ya are fun. Believe me Health is not fun. Especially the "Sex Education" part.  
  
Auron: The what part?  
  
Re: They call it the "Family life curriculum", but we all really know what it is, don't we?  
  
Kelsey: Yeah.  
  
Auron: Why couldn't I have been the math teacher?  
  
Re: Who is teaching math any way?  
  
Auron: I think it's .... Some kid called Cloud.  
  
Re: Really? YAY!! I have math next.  
  
Auron: But I wouldn't count on it. He may've changed classes since I last saw him.  
  
Re: Oh poo.  
  
(The bell rings)  
  
Re: YAY!  
  
Auron: You will give me back my coat.  
  
Re: Maybe.  
  
(Re leaves and makes her way to her math class and bumps into Shandi)  
  
Shandi: WHY are you wearing Auron's coat?  
  
Re: 'Cause I can.  
  
(Re goes into her class and sees..Dun dun dun.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So who will sub math? Will Cloud be there or some other person? Let the reviews decide. 


	5. Period 5 math

Well before I start this chapter I wish to respond to some reviews.  
  
Pica- I do realize that Super nova could destroy the building ten times over, but since this is my story, I can let Sephiroth do all sorts of damage. I'm sorry that this has upset you. But I unsure you that the next time a student is destroyed; I guess it will be less idiotic for you.  
  
Now on to math class!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Re: (walks in and sees Cloud as the sub) Hi Cloud!  
  
Cloud: oh, hello. You're here early.  
  
Re: I usually am. My last class is just down the hall.  
  
Cloud: okay.  
  
Re: Soo.What are we doing in math today?  
  
Cloud: Depends.  
  
(Nick comes in)  
  
Nick: Hiya Re!  
  
Re: NOO! (Hides behind Cloud) Go away!  
  
Nick: Nope. I don't have too.  
  
Cloud: O.kay.  
  
Re: You don't know what I have to go through each day. This guy stalks us.  
  
Cloud: Us?  
  
Re: Me and my other two friends, Kelly and Shandi.  
  
Cloud: cute.  
  
Re: It is not "Cute". We've been grabbed by this guy, it's not cool.  
  
Nick: I have not!  
  
Re: That's what you always say, you sick pervert.  
  
Nick: I am not a sick pervert.  
  
Re: My chest begs to differ. Anyway, lets move off this subject and into our seats.  
  
Cloud: That would be a good idea.  
  
(Kuri and Matt come in)  
  
Kuri: Oh, Hi Re!  
  
Re: You again! Hello Kuri.  
  
(The rest of the idiotic class comes in and the bell rings.)  
  
Cloud: Okay class, I'm feeling nice today, do whatever you want just don't make a mess. Or you'll end up picking it up during lunch.  
  
Class: YAY!!!  
  
Derrick: Hey, blond spiky haired dude, your Cloud right?  
  
Cloud: That is correct.  
  
Derrick: I knew it!  
  
Cloud: ...Re what are you doing? (Re is hiding behind Cloud again)  
  
Re: Hiding.  
  
Cloud: Why?  
  
Re: I don't want that kid to come near me.  
  
Cloud: Can't you just ask him to go away?  
  
Re: Believe me, we have tried. From very politely to extremely rudely, it just won't work. So we just gave up trying.  
  
Nick: Hi Re.  
  
Re: I'm going down stairs to fall off the roof.  
  
Nick: How can you go downstairs to fall off the roof?  
  
Re: ...  
  
Nick: Re, I'm confused.  
  
Re: Good, stay confused. Cloud, may I borrow your sword?  
  
Cloud: You may hurt yourself. It's twice your height.  
  
Nick: Re is short.  
  
Re: You're one to talk, you're shorter than me.  
  
Nick: Not by much.  
  
Re: So you're still short.  
  
Nick: Idiot.  
  
Re: That's it! You've pissed me off for too long! Flare!  
  
(Nick becomes dust in a matter of seconds)  
  
Cloud: How did you do that?  
  
Re: Lulu taught me during science.  
  
Cloud: (Shakes head) ...  
  
Re: What? Is it so wrong to start learning magic?  
  
Cloud: No. (Sits down at teachers desk)  
  
Kuri: Uh Re, Why are you wearing Auron's coat?  
  
Re: I took it from him.  
  
Kuri: Why?  
  
Re: He wouldn't give me his sunglasses.  
  
Kuri: You expect him to just give you them?  
  
Re: No. (rummages through Auron's coat pockets) Ooh, pocky. (Starts eating it)  
  
Matt: You don't know where that's been.  
  
Re: Yes, I do. It came from Auron's pocket.  
  
(Bell rings)  
  
Class: Yay, Lunch!  
  
(They all run out of the classroom)  
  
Re: C-ya later, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, sure.  
  
(Re makes her way to the lunchroom)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
YAY! Next up will be lunch. This will be interesting. 


End file.
